


Rescue me

by In the ocean (clexalycia)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gentle, IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Richie x Eddie, Stephen King - Freeform, Teens, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexalycia/pseuds/In%20the%20ocean
Summary: Eddie gets trouble with Bowers and Richie comes to the rescue...





	

The hands on the knees and the inhaler in a hand, Eddie was trying to get is breathe back under control after running away from Bowers & Co. He was wondering how didn't they catch him yet when he litteraly can never escape them everytime then run after him. The wind is blowing around him, making the last leafs of autumn fall on the wet ground. It's raining hard and all Eddie thinks about is how worried and mad her mommy is gonna get when she'll see he has no jacket on. A noise coming from the bushes draws Eddie's attention, making him rise his head quickly, and throwing nervous glances around him as he tighten his hand around his inhaler, getting ready to take one dose. As he turns around Bowers jumps out of the bush followed by Victor Criss who isn't sure how far this might go this time. Eddie is stuck and jugging by his terrified look, he is very aware of it. 

"Trapped like a little mouse" Henry says as he takes his knife out. Victor just watches the scebe without moving from his spot.

"I'm gonna slit you throat, maybe you'll breathe better after that." He laughs, getting closer to Eddie.

Eddie has to use the whole energy of his body to not panick and having to use his inhaler. He wishes someone could help him right now, anyonce. But even if he screams, no one will be able to hear him and that'd make everything worse. So he does what he can only do at the moment : Stay still and hope that someone will magically save him.

"You're dead." Henry smiles, feeling enthusiastic about making Eddie bleed. "I can't wait to hear you begging me to stop." His horrible and malicious smile sent a shiver down Eddie's spine.

Henry rushed towards Eddie and put him down on his back, puttin his blade on Eddie's throat. It's cold and sharp and he can already feel the blade cutting his soft flesh "Yeah, dead..."

But before Henry could do more, something heavy comes crashing on the back of his head and makes him yell in pain as he falls on the right side. 

"Leave him alone." An angry voice shouts about two meters away from him. Eddie feels so relieved when he hears the voice. It's Richie's.

Eddie gets back up and run towards Richie but he didn't walk 2 meters that an hand comes grabbing his shoe and make him fall once again. 

Richie helps Eddie up but Henry tightens his fingers around Eddie's ankle whose trying hard to get off his grip. Richie is about to do something that will probably make henry even more angry but he doesn't care, all he cares about is his friend. 

Richie kicks Henry's face, once, Henry still holds on, twice, his face is red and bruised and the mark of Richie's shoe made its way on his cheek and Richie never felt as good as he does now.

"You're dead, four-eyes. You hear me, dead! I'm gonna kill you all!" He was furious, more than he's ever been.

Richie laughs but as he turns around Victor punches him so hard that his face is sent backwards, making him unstable but not fall. Blood is coming out of his mouth and he can feel his eye hurting. Victor is ready for another round but Richie avoid his fist and kicks him in the balls, making fall down on his knees in a cry of pain agony.

"Right in the nuts." Richie says as he walks away from Bowers and Criss. "Let's go." He grabs Richie's arm and the boys leave the bullies bleeding and crying on the ground.

 

They walks all the way to Richie's home because Eddie's mom wasn't at work today and is probably cooking some good food for dinner. Richie's house is empty and quiet. 

"Come. Bathroom is this way." 

Eddie follows him in the bathroom and take a look around. It's a pretty big room with two sinks which is rare but Richie always have a lot of rare things. Eddie watches Richie open the locker under one of the sinks and take some disinfectant and a metal box who is full of bandages and other stuff.

"Sit on the edge of the tub." Richie says, putting some disinfectant on a tissue.

Eddie sits and suddenly and feels his heart tighten in chest as he looks up at Richie's face, there is a bruise under his left eye and his lip is cut open. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly close it, not finding the words.

Richie rises Eddie's head up a little bit and put on the tissue full of disinfectant. Eddie winces little but do not move. 

"You could have get yourself killed." Richie says, his tone his serious and he isn't wearing no smile.

"Says you." Eddie chuckles. 

Richie put on a bandage on Eddie's neck but does not step back, instead he looks at Eddie right in the eyes and smiles a little.

"Yeah, well me, I am an unconscious dickhead." 

Eddie laughs and has to walk away to not bluch. But his smile quickly fades away has he looks at his friend's face onxe again.

"Your face." He touches Richie's cheek softly, as softly as Richie's eyes. 

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I'm not so sure, Richie. You're in a really bad state right now, you should see your face." His fingers make their way down Richie's bleeding lip now. 

Richie feels Eddie's cold fingers on his lip. He takes his hand in his and squeeze it gently.

"I'm fine." He murmures, looking down at Eddie's lips. They both know what he thinks about and feels right about now.

"Let me heal you, Richie." Eddie insists.

"I told you I'm doing fine." 

If Eddie wasn't feeling ill he could has sworn that Richie got closer to him or maybe he really was and he was 100 % that he was when he feels Richie's hands gently grabbing his head and kissing him softly on the lips, their lips are cold but they don't care. In this moment there is no Henry, or clown or werewolf or anything. 

 

Just the two of them sharing feelings and kisses.


End file.
